


Why'd You Only Call Me When You Are High?

by Lightning_kal



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: ¿Que si es estúpido para un policía (especialmente siendo Jim) caminar borracho por las calles de Gotham de madrugada? Sí, seguramente sí, pero le alegra no prestarle atención a eso por ahora.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Gotham" no me pertenece (Obviamente) fue creada por Bruno Heller basada en los cómics de DC Comics y es transmitida por Warner, por lo que sus derechos pertenecen a ellos por partes iguales (creo).  
> Y la canción que le da titulo a la historia "Why'd You Only Call Me When You Are High?" es de Artics Monkeys.  
> Este es mi primer trabajo en este Fandom y también con esta pareja.  
> Adoro a Oswald y a Jim aunque son un poco raros.  
> Agradezco a mi Beta (la menor del mundo), Nevermoree, por su paciencia al revisar lo que le envió, aunque esto le cause un trauma mental por no aclarar que no es el Pingüino de "Batman Regresa" si no el de "Gotham" interpretado por Robin Lord Taylor.  
> Espero que les agrade.  
> Gracias por leer, comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bien resididos.

Jim sabe que es hora de irse a casa una vez que su reflejo en el espejo del baño de caballeros comienza a distorsionarse, todo a su alrededor se mueve y se siente estúpido, pero aun así acepta la siguiente copa de vodka que Harvey le ofrece y a la siguiente a esa y la siguiente.

El alcohol quema en su garganta como si fuera fuego líquido y no puede evitar hacer una mueca al beberlo, ganándose la risa de su compañero, pero necesita la sensación de entumecimiento que le provoca el alcohol.

Solo busca dejar de pensar en su último caso por un momento o eso es lo que se propone al iniciar su pequeña juerga de una noche, porque Jim sabe muy bien que, una vez tomada la primera copa, una idea recurrente comenzará a acosarle. Es un pensamiento que estando sobrio trataría de negarse a sí mismo por considerarle no solo ridículo, si no también inapropiado.

Y es que, una vez relajado, su cerebro comienza a ser sincero y a echar en falta la presencia de una persona. Comienza con pequeñas ilusiones, cree verle hablando con alguien en una esquina del bar o escucha su estridente risa por sobre la música, pero cuando voltea o toma del hombro a esta persona, descubre que solo está soñando con toparse con él.

Es ahí cuando toma la iniciativa de ir a verle, mira el reloj de la pared y este le muestra que son las tres de la mañana, a Jim le parece una hora razonable para una visita.

Sale del bar negando el taxi que la esposa de su amigo intenta que tome, una vez afuera mira en todas direcciones, haciendo memoria de hacia dónde debe dirigirse, aunque no es necesario, sus pies saben el camino de memoria, podrían llegar a él por sí mismos.

¿Que si es estúpido para un policía (especialmente siendo Jim) caminar borracho por las calles de Gotham de madrugada? Sí, seguramente sí, pero le alegra no prestarle atención a eso por ahora.

Jim camina tambaleándose por la acera cuando un sujeto le dice algo frente a su cara intentando cortarle el paso, pero Jim no le presta atención, ni siquiera está seguro de lo que le dijo, solo siguió caminando.

Decide enviarle un mensaje de texto. Se siente feliz de tener su número, no se lo da a cualquiera.

Quizás le envía uno o dos, incluso un par de llamadas, tal vez le manda como una docena de mensajes y todas las llamadas son enviadas al buzón, la cantidad no importa solo la contestación que recibe.

— _¿Por qué solo me llamas cuando estás ebrio?_ —lee en la pantalla.

Jim quiere responderle en persona, que es porque es un jodido cobarde que solo cuando esta borracho encuentra el valor para decirle lo mucho que le ama y le necesita, pero incluso para eso no tiene fuerzas.

Necesita verle.

Solo sigue caminando. Un pie delante del otro como viene haciendo desde hace mucho, esquivando a las personas con las que se topa, soñándolo en cada establecimiento, esquina, calle y callejón frente a los que pasa, pero al mismo tiempo comenzado a perderle de vista.

Comienza a olvidar como es su risa, la forma en que se rasgan sus ojos azules cuando tiene una idea en mente. Comienza a olvidar hasta su pálida piel... y eso le aterra. Le da más miedo de lo que los lugares más oscuros de esta ciudad le han dado. La necesidad de estar con él se vuelve insoportable, así que aumenta su paso para llegar más pronto. Toma un par de callejones para cortar camino, en este punto Jim es incapaz de tomar buenas decisiones y malas ideas comienzan a rondarle la cabeza.

Su teléfono vibra en su bolsillo, pero está tan borracho que apenas puede leer el mensaje entrante.

— _¿Dónde estás?_

Jim sonríe y se relaja un poco, ya está en su calle, puede ver su casa. Sube las escaleras de la entrada con pasos torpes ayudándose del barandal de piedra hasta llegar a la puerta. Golpea con los nudillos y hace sonar el timbre pero nadie abre. Comienza a desesperarse.

— ¡Oswald! —llama a la puerta lamentándose lastimosamente, decidido a que sea el día en que de una vez por todas le diga sus sentimientos al chico del paraguas.

**...**

— ¿Voy por él? —preguntó Viktor, parado un par de pasos detrás del pingüino, quien permanecía mirando a través de la ventana a James Gordon porreando aún la puerta de sus vecinos en la acera de enfrente.

—No, dejémoslo ahí un poco más —respondió en un suspiro, entrelazando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Las luces de la casa en la cual Jim estaba llamando se encendieron, Oswald tuvo que reprimir una risa cuando la vieja señora Long le tiro una cubeta de agua a un muy borracho Jim desde la ventana del segundo piso.

—Muy bien, ve por él antes de que pesque un resfriado, y recuérdame mandarle una canasta de disculpa a mi vecina.

Tendría una conversación con Jim sobre sus recientes hábitos, anqué claro, después de quitarle la ropa mojada. Quién sabe, talvez sea su día de suerte.


End file.
